


A serious case of the jacket

by makotochan



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Love, Memories, Oneshot, Prequel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotochan/pseuds/makotochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always wondered why Mamoru bought that terrible pea green jacket? Find out here! Oneshot, mostly Mamoru's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A serious case of the jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. All rights reserved. Please R/R.
> 
> Thanks to Whitehexe for being my beta reviewer =)

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Ah, summer was finally gone! The weather was getting a bit cold though, and I had forgotten my jacket at home. I figured I should buy a new one; I was at the mall after all..._

_"Motoki! I think I should buy a new jacket."_

_"Okay, Mamoru, let's go."_

_Motoki was nice. He was my best friend - but you already know that. Anyway, we searched for some time at the mall and then I saw the most beautiful girl ever. She was blonde, bubbly, with bright blue eyes, laughing at a jacket. Okay, I get it. It's pea green, hideous. But the way that girl made fun of it, and seeing how pretty she is, I decided I was going to buy it. That way, if I crossed her on the street again someday, she would at least look at me - even if it was just to laugh. Just me luck, Motoki knew her and started talking to her._

_"Hi Usagi! Nice to see you!"_

_"Hi Motoki! Not working today, huh?"_

_It was great that he was talking to her – I now knew her name. Usagi, my little Bunny... And she used to go to the Crown! I realized I should start paying more visits to my friend at his job. All of a sudden, I noticed she was looking at me. I froze for a few moments then, rushed into the store! I couldn't talk to her. Not yet, anyways._

_"Hi! Welcome to the store. My name is Akane, can I help you?"_

_"Oh, hi! I was wondering; that green jacket... do you have it on my size?"_

_Well... That's when the plan "Make Usagi look at me" was put into action!_

_"Hey, Motoki! What do you think?"_

_"Damn, Mamoru! That thing is awful! Why do you want to buy THAT one?"_

_"Well... You'll see..."_

_And that's how I bought my green jacket. But you cannot tell anyone about it._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

The dark-haired man finished telling the story to a little girl with pink hair who burst out laughing and saying, "Wait, dad! So, you bought that ridiculous pea-green jacket just so you would have something to talk to mom? I'm so telling her that! MOOOOOOOM!"

"Chibiusa, don't!"


End file.
